


We Have One Rule

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kitten, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Mind Games, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, camboy, its over for these hoes, this is gonna be wild hold on to your hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Complicated doesn't even begin to describe them.





	We Have One Rule

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I said I wasn't gonna update this until Say Please was finished but here I am, updating, when I'm not supposed to cause I have zero self control. You guys really liked the first part so I just couldn't see not posting again. Anyway hope everyone enjoys!

“Are you going to put clothes on?” Hyunjin is in the kitchen where Jisung is currently climbing on the counter reaching for something on the top shelf. 

“This is my house, so no.” Sungie stretches up his shirt going up a little. 

“You’re ridiculous it’s not even that high up.” Hyunjin comes over and grabs the box of cheez its. 

“You're like five inches taller than me.” Sungie sits on the counter swinging his feet now as he eats from the box. 

“Am not.” 

Minho comes in from the shower a towel around his hips, Jisung doesn’t even look up while Hyunjin is staring practically drooling. 

“Can you two not fight for two seconds?” He asks a towel drying off his hair too. 

Before either say anything back the doorbell rings, Jisung practically throws his box of crackers jumping off the counter. Minho raises his brows at the sight. 

Did Jisung order something?

“Channie!” Sungie giggles throwing the door open, he jumps instantly and Chan catches him with ease laughing while hugging him tightly. 

Minho takes in a breath, he did not know Chan was coming over. Her prefer if the blonde didn’t come into their house at all. 

“Hi princess.” Chan holds Jisung to him under his thighs, carrying him into the house. He sets him down and Sungie kisses him, his arms curled around his neck still. 

“I missed you.” He giggles pulling away only taking his hand now. 

“I missed you too.” 

“Come on, let me show you around.” Jisung tugs him in. 

“Oh that’s Hyunjin, Minho hyung’s boyfriend.” He adds as an afterthought. 

“You’re Bin’s friend right?” Chan smiles. 

“Yeah, how do you know him?” 

“We work together at the studio.” 

Hyunjin nods and goes to sit on the couch. Minho is still standing in shock, a lot of things are running through his mind at the moment. Starting with grabbing Jisung over his shoulder and punishing him. 

But obviously he can’t do that right now. 

“Hi,” Chan says to him as they walk down the hall past Minho. 

“Hi.” Jisung resists the urge to stick his tongue out at Minho, knowing his dom will lock him in the pink room no issue. 

“Come on.” Sungie pulls Chan down the hallway now. 

“The bathroom is in here, Min probably left it a mess though.” He pushes the door open and as expected it is a mess. 

“Minho’s room is right here.” The door swings open too, “we don’t go in there though.” The younger laughs while shutting the door. 

“Down there is my mom’s room, she doesn’t live with us but she keeps a bunch of stuff here and makes us lock it up. She thinks my dad steals stuff, she’s a little crazy.” Sungie pulls him further down the hall. 

“The door to the backyard is over here, it’s not very big but we cook out here a lot.” 

They step out onto the patio and Chan goes to admire the grill they have. 

“I should cook for you some time.” He says arm going around Sungie’s waist. 

“I'd like that.” He smiles up at him. 

“I thought you had work today princess?”

“I did, but when I woke up my tummy hurt and I didn’t wanna go around food if I had some kind of stomach bug.” 

“Aw baby, are you feeling better now?” Chan runs his hands down his sides, they then come back up to pull his face close. Their lips touching softly. 

“Yeah, I think I was just anxious.” 

“About what?” 

“Don’t know.” 

Chan slips his hands down a little further and grabs either side of his bum making him squeak. 

“Where are your pants?”

Jisung giggles and pulls himself closer, kissing him a little more. “Didn’t feel like putting any on today. Do you like my undies?” He bites his lower lip a blush coating his cheeks. 

Chan hums eyes going down to look Jisung up and down, the younger quickly covers his face hiding. 

“Id like them better off.” He smirks in his ear. 

Jisung shrieks and hits his chest, “Chan!” The older boy laughs and grabs him around the waist kissing the side of his neck. 

“Channie…” he whines, biting his lower lip, squirming a little. 

“Sorry princess, you just look good enough to eat right now. I love seeing you all lazy like this.” 

Minho is glaring out the door, standing outside his room. His blood is literally boiling at the sight of Chan kissing and touching Sungie all over. He doesn’t understand what about Chan gets him so angry. 

He’s seen plenty of other guys kiss Jisung and feel him up right in front of him. But Chan, he really just gets under his skin like no one else. 

“Min What’re you doing babe?” Hyunjin whines from the living room, Min tears his eyes away from the sight and goes to Jin. 

“Why are you so grumpy?” The younger asks while pulling him down to cuddle. 

“I didn’t know Chan was coming over.” 

“So what? Now Jisung won’t bug us.” Hyunjin runs his hands through Minho’s hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Yeah…” 

Jisung pulls Chan back into the house, their hands still locked he brings him to his room. 

“This is my room.” He smiles and runs over to his bed, jumping on it. Chan feels his heart swell at the sight of how damn cute Jisung is. He’s completely wrapped around at big stuffed pig, hair spread out everywhere glasses a little crooked. 

“You’re so cute.” Chan comes over and crawls up too, laying down next to him. 

“Sorry there isn’t many fun things to do here, they’re in the living room and I don’t wanna be out there.” 

“Why not princess?” Chan pulls the younger on top of him so he’s now straddling him. 

“Hyunjin is mean to me.” He pouts while locking their hands. Sungie leans down and kisses him before he can give an answer. 

“Can we go out for lunch?” He asks pulling away, wiggling a little. Chan bites his lower lip, Sungie’s wiggles not helping him trying to not get a boner. 

“Yeah, if you put some clothes on.” Jisung nods and gets up, turning away to change his shirt. Doing it quickly so Chan won’t see the hickies around his nipples. 

“Don’t look.” Sungie says sternly before taking his briefs off. 

“Even though I’ve seen what your cute bum looks like?” Chan teases. 

“Yes!” 

The blonde smiles and closes his eyes, only to open them a few seconds later. Eyes directly on Jisung’s bare ass, god he wants it so badly. 

Sungie pulls out a new pair of underwear, sliding the pale yellow material up his legs. Then he grabs some jeans and jumps on Chan again. 

“Already!” 

“You look so pretty princess.” 

“Thank you.” They get up hands locked still, Minho watches Jisung slide his shoes on their eyes locking for a second. 

“Where are you going?” Min asks. 

“Lunch. Be back later.” Sungie goes out first, Chan shutting the door behind him. 

“Have they fucked yet?” Hyunjin asks. 

“No, he’d tell me.” Minho mumbles, he’s so annoyed and he knows he shouldn’t be but he is. 

“He must be doing something to keep him around.” Jin snorts, he leans down and kisses Min, the older boy bites his lower lip. 

“Stop worrying about him and kiss me.” 

*

“That was so good, I’m stuffed.” Jisung lays back on the grass, the two of them currently at a park. They got lunch from a noodle truck they both like. 

“I could eat three more bowls.” Chan laughs. 

“That isn’t a good idea.” Sungie stares up, enjoying the breeze on his face. His sweater is up a little revealing his stomach. 

“Babe,” 

“Hmm?” Jisung looks over at the blonde, “you’re pretty.” 

“Shush.” Sungie blushes, he sits up and stretches up high. 

“What do you wanna do now princess?” 

“I really wanna go to the mall, I need to get a new pair of shoes for work.” 

“Sounds good, lets go.” Chan helps the younger up. 

Once there work shoes are not the only thing that gets bought, Chan ends up dragging Jisung to the clothes section and buys him a bunch of new outfits. He does it without Sungie even asking. 

“Oh my god! Look how cute these are!” Jisung squeaks seeing a matching set of pj shorts and a top. Honestly he thinks about it for the streams, the pink would go perfect with the theme. But he would not have Chan buy stuff for streaming. 

“Do you want it princess? You’d look so cute.” Chan smiles. 

“No, as cute as it is. You got so much stuff for me already. I don’t need it.” Sungie kisses his cheek. 

“You know I don’t mind baby.” 

“But I mind, you buy me so much stuff I don’t want to seem like I’m using you or taking advantage.” Jisung says softly. 

Oh boy but he is. 

“I know you’d never princess. I like spoiling you.” They head out of the store and go into another. So far Sungie has three new outfits, his work shoes, and he bought new earrings. 

“Woah, fancy.” Sungie whispers watching Chan look over speakers and cameras. He’s looking for new equipment for his studio at work. 

“Right, I haven’t decided the kind I want to put in just yet.” 

“Those ones are cool looking.” Jisung points to bright green speakers. Chan laughs softly, his arm around his waist firmly. 

“They don’t fit with the theme.” 

“Oh you mean black?” The younger teases, Chan sticks his tongue out at him. 

After their shopping trip they go back to Chan’s for a little, Sungie lays back on his couch. 

“Hey baby, can you grab my laptop off of my room? I wanna test my speakers.” 

“Yeah.” Jisung gets and grabs the laptop, freezing at what pops up when he hits the mousepad. 

Camboys. 

A small smirk comes across his face, it’s not the streaming site he uses but it still makes him bite his lip. So Chan would love his dirty side too, how interesting. Jisung shuts it and brings it out, acting like he didn’t see anything. 

When Chan opens it he almost drops it, “what’s wrong?” Sungie looks over acting confused. 

“Just almost dropped it.” He laughs nervously. 

“Clumsy.” 

Chan lets out a deep breath, Jisung does not need to know how kinky he actually is. He can’t believe he didn’t close out his browser last night. 

Yesterday was like a dream come true, his goal was just to make out with the younger boy. But his expectations were completely exceeded. 

It was great and Sungie’s little whines were so damn cute, how sensitive he was too. 

He can’t wait to finally actually get him into bed, not that that’s his only goal but having sex would be nice. As much as he likes watching his favorite cam boy it is nothing like the real thing. 

He even broke down the other day and bought in to his private Snapchat. So far nothing has been different than what their twitter is which honestly makes him upset. But he’s assuming it’s just because nothing extreme has gone down yet. 

Chan still doesn’t want to rush Sungie but him sucking his dick yesterday seriously woke something up inside him. So now his horny level went from like a seven to an all out ten. 

“Channie.” Jisung crawls over to him. 

“Yeah princess?” 

“I have a question.” 

Sungie honestly is in the mood to get in trouble, he’s in the mood for Minho to know he did stuff with Chan and get jealous. 

“I guess it’s not really a question, I was more just thinking…” 

“About what?” 

Jisung hides his face, “I’m embarrassed.” He murmurs. 

“About what? You have nothing to be embarrassed about princess.” 

Sungie giggles still hiding, he thinks about his words, fingers playing with Chan’s collar. 

“I, didn’t go to work this morning not because I had a tummy ache. I didn’t go because, I, I, woke up and I was really hard...it wouldn’t go away like usual. So, I thought about yesterday and it did...I’m so embarrassed.” Jisung covers his face. 

Chan has to keep himself composed, “Sungie,” he takes his face in his hands, “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Can I tell you a secret?” 

Jisung nods biting his lower lip, “I get hard all the time thinking about you, and after yesterday I woke up this morning and all I could think about was your pretty mouth wrapped around me.” 

Sungie inhales hard, his eyes wide, “c-can I try again?” He asks softly. 

“Kiss me first.” Jisung giggles and kisses him, what he wasn’t expecting was Chan to grab his hips and push him down on him though, grinding his ass down on him. 

He moans, a real genuine moan, because damn he really might give it to Chan right now. He  _ wants  _ to get destroyed by his cock. 

He feels the blonde smirk against him, “how did you get it to go away this morning princess?” He whispers while kissing down his neck now. 

Jisung hums, rolling his hips messily, “t-touched myself.” He whispers while curling his arms around his neck. He gets a little too carried away and starts moving his hips like he’s riding him. Quickly realizing  _ he  _ should not know how to do that, he stops his motion. 

“How?” God Chan is really getting to him right now. He was not expecting this dirty talk. Not that he’s complaining. 

Sungie squeaks at the question, going back to hiding. 

“Channie, that’s a secret,” he whines, nails scraping down his shirt covered chest. 

“I wanna know your secrets princess.” Chan slides his hands up his chest and thumbs at his nipples rubbing them firmly. Jisung moans again, sensitive is an understatement. 

He also can not have Chan taking his sweater off, Minho so nicely left marks on him and that could jeopardize this whole thing. 

He pushes up the side with no hickies and licks at the bud, still pulling on the other. 

Jisung whimpers, “Ch-Channie, that hurts.”

Chan instantly pulls away, “is my baby still sensitive?” He asks letting his shirt fall back down. Kissing each nipple gently through his shirt now. 

Jisung nods face red, “I won’t play with them then.” Chan leans in and trails his hands down to roll his hips down on his again. 

The younger starts kissing sloppily down his neck. Grinding slowly, he finds himself falling into a rhythm again and scolds himself. He isn’t supposed to know how to ride someone’s dick or their thigh for that matter. 

“You gonna Tell me how you touched yourself princess?” 

Sungie whines again, “I just did, it wasn’t a-anything special.” He connects their lips again letting Chan take control of the intense kisses. 

The elder grabs his ass and he twitches, “so tell me princess.” 

“I, I-“ Jisung whimpers, what can come up with? 

“I tried to, ride my p-pillows.” 

Chan smirks, “pretty baby, did it feel good?”

“Y-yes.” 

“Can you ride my thigh like that baby?” 

The younger squeaks again, hands balling up into his shirt, he is not complaining. But his timid shy side should freak out about this. Normally Jisung would be down, moaning and groaning, having the time of his life. 

“M-maybe…” 

“You okay baby?” 

“You’re making me a little n-nervous...I uh, you know I’ve never...done stuff.” 

Chan instantly pulls back, “I’m sorry princess I didn’t mean to push you so much.” 

“I’m not, uncomfortable I just, don’t know how to move, and I’m afraid I’m gonna mess up. And I don’t, I don’t wanna d-disappoint you.” Jisung hides his face again. 

“Oh baby you never could, I know this is all new for you. Don’t be afraid to mess up, you’re learning princess.” Chan brings their faces closer, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

“Sit on the couch.” Chan says switching their position. 

“O-okay.” Jisung bites his lower lip. 

“I’m gonna touch you okay princess?”

“Hmhm.” The blonde kisses down his chest, biting gently, the younger inhales softly, hands curling in the couch. He avoids his nipples thank goodness, his fingers running along the buttons on his jeans. 

“Don’t worry about messing up princess, especially with me.” He slides to his knees and pulls his jeans down taking them off completely. 

Chan notices the way his thighs twitch and smiles leaning down to kiss between his tan legs, biting very gently. Sungie whimpers softly, squirming away from his touch. 

His hand slips up and gently presses to his member, he loves the inhale he gets from the younger. A sound he could seriously get used to. 

Chan rubs him slowly watching him harden through his cute briefs. He looks up eyeing his facial expressions too. The younger biting his lower lip, eyes shut. 

Chan then leans forward and licks him through the material, Jisung’s first blowjob is going to be a good one even if it’s the death of him. He licks a little more firm, fingers tracing patterns to his inner thighs. 

A part of him wishes Jisung wasn’t a virgin, only because he wants to total ravish him. He wants to whisper dirty things in his ear and have him grind on his thigh until he cums. But Sungie being a virgin also is a perfect opportunity to see how such a sweet boy can turn so naughty quickly. 

The blonde takes his tongue away and starts rubbing him again, not stopping until a wet patch has formed on the material. Jisung is a mess already, his back arching and whimpers coming from him. 

Chan loves it. 

His fingers hook into the band and he pulls them down slowly, “lift your hips Princess.” He murmurs. 

Jisung does as he’s told, shivering slightly, Chan notices several things being this close to his cock that he didn’t notice yesterday. His tip looks red and abused, overstimulated. Which must be from his rutting on pillows this morning. 

He also sees he has little red marks all between his thighs, right where his hips connect. His entire lower half too is hairless, not a single strand in sight. 

“What’d you do to your hips baby? You have marks all over you.” Jisung stills at his question. 

Fucking Minho. 

He knows they’re not hickies or bite marks, they’re probably burn marks from the damn toy he used on him last night. It gets going so fast that it irritates his skin and makes red marks wherever it touches. 

“Maybe my undies were too tight.” He murmurs, hands going down to cover himself acting self conscious. 

Chan moves his hands away, kissing each one of the marks, “you need to be careful princess, you’re all red everywhere.” He kisses his thighs, licking every now and then. 

Sungie squirms, “where else?” He asks softly, god what did Minho do to him?

“Right here.” Chan’s fingers come into contact with his tip, he bucks, not expecting it. That little shit. 

“That’s supposed to be.” He giggles head tossed back. 

“Not this much.” Chan then licks his tip and Jisung throws his head back and lets out an obnoxious moan. Wanting to get his inexperience to come back to the front of Chan’s mind. 

The blonde smirks and starts licking more, and honestly Jisung is really over sensitive yesterday and the day before that was intense and now getting head. Tonight’s stream is gonna have to be mello or his dick might fall off. 

Jisung clutches the couch, his mind wandering a little. Not that Chan isn’t giving good head, he is, he’s just used to Min. Every now and then he’ll moan more and buck a little, hands curling into his own shirt and occasionally creeping down into Chan’s curls. 

But something right now is just really not putting him in the mood. Mentally at least. He had been, he’d been really into it. But now something just seems off. 

Chan sucks him fully into his mouth and Jisung bucks again, he racks his brain trying to figure out what’s putting him off so much. Chan isn’t noticing in the slightest that he’s faking pretty much all the sounds from him so he’s still okay. 

The blonde pops off and stares up at Sungie, he notices his eyes look a little distant. 

“You okay baby?” 

Jisung seems to snap out of it, “Yeah,” he giggles covering his face quickly. 

“J-just trying not to c-cum in two seconds again.” 

Chan lets out a small laugh, “we’ll build up your stamina Princess don’t you worry.”

“You gonna make me practice?” The words come out of his mouth before he can stop them. A response he would give Minho, not Chan. 

The older boy stares up at him, “Hmm, you could.” He strokes him at a good pace while speaking. 

“I didn’t mean to say that.” Jisung hides again and arches his back like he’s about to cum. 

“I like hearing the naughty things in your head though. You can say whatever baby.” Chan sees the way his back is arching and slides him back into his mouth, picking up his pace. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, he sees Chan’s eyes are closed so he sneakily reaches up and pulls on his nipples. Needing to actually get as needy as he’s making himself sound. 

Tugging on his sensitive buds seem to do the trick too, since he’s soon cumming down the blonde’s throat, eyes closed tightly. 

“You sound so pretty like that.” Chan whispers while swallowing. Jisung blushes, he doesn’t feel like getting the other off right now but he has to. 

“No I don’t, I sound whiny.” Jisung drops to his knees, kissing Chan, tasting himself on his tongue. 

“That’s pretty.” Sungie keeps himself from rolling his eyes. He’s all for praising, seriously it gets his dick hard. But Chan is just annoying him right now and he really can not for the life of him figure out why. 

He gets his dick out and strokes him quickly, not pretending like he doesn’t know what he’s doing right now. If he needs a guy to cum fast it’ll happen. 

Chan groans, “fuck baby, you’re a fast learner.” 

“I have a good teacher.” He whispers while biting his ear. Again something he probably shouldn’t do but he’s trying to get this over and done with. 

Chan bucks, hands grabbing at Sungie’s ass, his lips feverish and needy against the younger’s. 

Jisung then bends down and sucks his tip into his mouth, sucking harshly. Tongue pressing into his slit thumb into the spot just below. 

It doesn’t take long not in the slightest, and as his load shoots down Jisung’s throat he figures out what’s wrong. 

He misses Min, twice now he’s been forced away from him. And it’s not fair. He normally gets a lot of time with him. But Hyunjin is really up his ass lately, and he’s taking all his time away from his dom. 

And sure, as much as Jisung likes Chan, Chan is not his dom, and he never will be. 

“Baby You didn’t have to do that.” Chan breathes out seeing Jisung swallow. 

He forces himself to giggle, “I wanted to.” He's going to have to stay for a little while longer unfortunately. 

Unless he SOS’s Min. Which he might actually do right now. 

“You’re such a good boy, you have no idea how lucky I am to have you.” Chan smiles while picking him up. Sungie hides his face wishing he had his phone in his hand. 

“Hmm sleepy Channie.” He murmurs, he feels his bed under his back and smiles curling up in the pillows. 

Knowing Minho, Hyunjin is probably still over so he might as well just stay a little longer. As much as his sub brain wants to go to him. 

Chan wraps around Jisung from the back, a hand sliding under his shirt tracing his toned stomach. 

“You should stay over tonight princess, you’re so sleepy I don’t wanna have to wake you up.” He murmurs while pressing kisses to his shoulders. 

“I can’t, I have to go to work tomorrow morning.” Sungie nuzzles his pillows, his mood shifting even more. 

“Sungie I have a question, and I don’t mean like pry or whatever but, yesterday when I dropped you off...I heard you shrieks as soon as the door closed. Minho didn’t do anything to hurt you right?” 

Jisung takes a second trying to figure out how to respond, “no! Min doesn’t hurt me at all, he just picked me up and put me on his shoulder.” He laughs a little. 

He sees the look of possible anger go across Chan’s face. 

“Why?” 

“Oh, he was just teasing me, he picks me up all the time. You know I liked to be carried.” He laughs again, curling up in the blankets. 

“You guys have never-“ 

“Chan you’re the only person I’ve ever been with. Minho hyung is like my older brother, I’ve known him for years. Nothing has ever happened between us.” His voice might be a little too stern. 

Fuck this, why is his sub brain being such a shit right now? He literally slept with Min all night. 

“You okay? You sound upset. I didn’t mean to assume stuff, he just touches you a lot and, I get a little jealous.” 

“Yeah I’m okay, just tired. You have nothing to be jealous about, we’re just friends. And you wore me out the past two days, that’s why I’m so sleepy.” He forces himself to giggle softly. 

Chan hums and kisses his cheek, “we’ll take it easy tomorrow.” He teases. Jisung laughs a little wrapping himself in the blankets, eyes shutting. Hopefully when he wakes up he’ll be out of this funky mood. 

*

Taking a nap did not take him out of his bad mood, if anything it made it worse. Because he woke up and wanted to be in Min’s arms. 

Going home now he’s seriously depressed to see Hyunjin’s car still in the driveway. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Chan asks with a smile. 

“Uh, maybe, depends on how I feel after work.” He wraps his arms around his neck, hugging him close. 

“Thanks for spending the day with me Channie.” He murmurs and then presses a kiss to his lips. 

“Of course princess.” He kisses his forehead now. 

“Bye,” Jisung detaches and takes all his bags in the house, once the door is shut behind him he huffs loud and slides down it head between his knees. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Hyunjin asks, he’s currently in only a pair of boxers. Minho wasn’t so tired after all. 

“Jisung.” He still doesn’t answer. 

“Hey babe, I think Jisung is broken!” 

“What!?” Minho comes out of his room in just sweats, that are barely even on his hips. 

He sees Jisung sitting against the door and forgets Hyunjin is even in the house. 

“Hey, Sungie, what’s going on? Did he hurt you?” Minho quickly takes him into his arms, hands sliding over his body making sure he’s okay everywhere. 

Sungie shakes his head no, arms wrapping around Min’s neck. 

“What’s going on Sungie?” Minho takes his face in his hands, looking over his expression. 

A soft whine comes from him, lower lip wobbling a little. Min hugs him tightly, rubbing his back. 

“You’re okay.” He murmurs one hand in his hair. 

“What’s going on?” Hyunjin comes over, not liking how his boyfriend is currently holding onto Jisung. But something must be going on with the younger, he’s not even talking. And Jisung always talks. 

“Lets get your stuff put away. Jin grab his bags for me.” Minho stands up and picks Jisung up with ease, Hyunjin stares, but he follows Minho into the younger’s room with his bags.

“What’s wrong with him Min?” 

“Just give me a second Hyunjin.” Minho snaps. 

Jin backs off his arms crossed over his chest, “did you slip?” He hears Minho ask him. Slip? Jisung doesn’t look like he fell. 

“No, I just, didn’t wanna be around him anymore.”

“Did he hurt you?” 

“No, not at all, I just…” Sungie trails off his eyes flickering up to Hyunjin. 

“Didn’t want him then.” Min raises his brows at his words, Jisung bites his lower lip looking down. 

“I’m just tired, I wanna sleep.” Sungie rolls over pulling his pig close to him. Minho rubs his back still, slipping his hand under his shirt for a second. 

“Call me if you need me please.” Jisung just hums as an answer. 

Minho makes Hyunjin put his bags down and they leave his room. 

“The hell was that about?” 

“Chan probably did something to freak him out.” Min shrugs, he needs Hyunjin out of the house. 

“Why wasn’t he talking?” 

“I don’t know Jin, Sungie is weird. Chan probably touched him or something or said he loved him and it made him freak out. He’ll probably tell me once you leave.” 

“I thought I was staying over. Why won’t he just tell you now?” 

“Because you’re going to make fun of him asshole. Like you do for literally everything.” Minho snaps again, Hyunjin is really getting too clingy for him to handle. 

“You know I don’t like him.” 

“Yeah well he’s my best friend so get over it.” 

Hyunjin stares, he then goes into Minho’s room and grabs his clothes. 

“Since he’s  _ so  _ important at the moment I’ll just leave, call me when you’re done being his boyfriend okay?” Hyunjin grabs his shoes and slams the door behind him. 

“Fucking clingy bitch.” Min mutters. 

He goes back into Sungie’s room instantly, “Hey kitten, he’s gone, tell me what’s going on.” He crawls up his bed wrapping his arms around the younger boy. 

“I just, miss you, and I know it’s dumb because we slept in the same bed last night. But I miss my dom, and  _ he  _ keeps taking you from me when it’s my time.” Jisung curls up against his chest. 

“Oh baby it’s not dumb, I miss you too. I’m sorry he came over again today, I won’t let him for a while. I’m sorry I haven’t been spending time with you like usual.” Minho kisses him gently, hands on either side of his face. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

“What made you get in this mood baby?” Min slides Jisung’s jeans off him, pulling his thin legs over his. 

“Chan, was touching me and he kept saying all these praises and was trying really hard to act like a dom. And, he’s not you, so I didn’t like it.” Sungie murmurs their fingers locking. 

Min hums, kisses his forehead, holding him close, “did you tell him you didn’t like it?” 

“It wasn’t even that I didn’t like it, I just, I don’t know. I wasn’t uncomfortable or anything and he wasn’t forcing me into anything either. He kept talking to me like you do, and it just made me miss you and miss having you. It’s stupid.” 

“No it’s not, baby don’t act like missing your dom is something that doesn’t happen.” Minho rubs all over him, kissing his face and neck. 

“And it’s my fault you’re feeling like this, I keep making you slip and then not giving you the right aftercare. And I’m so sorry for that, Hyunjin is not going to take me away though, I’m not talking to him for a few days he’s way too clingy right now.” Jisung nods at his words, reaching up to touch his face. Their lips connect gently and only for a few seconds. 

“We’re not streaming tonight.” Minho says, “I’ll be right back don't move.” 

Sungie nods and curls up more, he feels his phone go off and sees it’s Chan. He ignores it. 

Minho is back in a second, he has his laptop, the bag of mini Hershey bars, a glass of milk and one of his sweaters. 

“Scoot.” Min tells him, Jisung does as he’s asked and moves over, taking the laptop from Minho. The older boy sets the glass down on his nightstand and gets them both comfy. 

“Here kitten take this off and put mine on.” Sungie strips out of his sweater and curls up in Minho’s. 

Once all settled Min grabs his phone and takes a picture of their set up and of Sungie with the hood up and the collar pulled up to his eyes. He takes another with him nuzzled into his neck, face covered, Minho pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

_ Kitten&Sir: no stream tonight lovelies, kitten isn’t feeling up to it and needs time to decompress he’s had a long day. We’ll be back tomorrow _

He posts to their snap twitter and their streaming profile. People start responding in seconds. 

_ ‘Hope kitten feels better! We love him a lot!’  _

_ ‘Take good care of him sir’  _

Are how the majority of the comments go, however there are a few malicious ones too. 

_ ‘We pay you two to fuck start doing it nobody cares if he isn’t feeling up to it’  _

_ ‘He doesn’t even do anything all tied up he’s a fuck toy show him who’s boss sir.’  _

Minho blocks both of those accounts instantly, he does not tolerate that kind of talk about his kitten. 

“Okay come here baby.” Minho opens his arms, Jisung curls up right on him, hands touching him everywhere. 

They pick a movie and kiss softly all through the night, sharing the bag of chocolates happily. Jisung slowly feeling better. 

Eventually they both fall unconscious, not waking up until the next morning to the sound of Minho’s phone. 

Jisung told Chan he had work, but Monday and Tuesday are actually his scheduled days off usually. So lucky for him he can stay curled up with Min. Since they’re his days off too, they did that on purpose of course. 

Minho groans reaching around for his phone, Sungie still snoring softly. 

“What?” He snaps seeing the time, it’s only seven am. 

_ ‘I’m sorry I was insensitive.’  _ Hyunjin’s voice makes him groan and roll over, stuffing his face into Sungie’s pillows. 

“Good for you. Why are you calling me at seven am?” His voice is groggy and deeper than usual. 

_ ‘Don’t be like that Min, and I’m calling early because I feel bad.”  _

“Okay well I’m done with this conversation then.” Min goes to hang up. 

_ ‘Can we talk for two seconds. I know I’m a dick to him and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted the way I did last night when something was clearly going on.’  _

“Glad you realized that, now I’m hanging up because it’s seven am and I don’t feel like talking to you right-“ 

“Why are you on the phone?” Sungie whines his face pushed into Min’s neck, arms wrapped around him tightly. 

_ ‘Are you in bed with him?’  _

“Go back to sleep Sungie.” Minho rubs his back, the younger hums and gets up his hair messy. 

“Gotta pee.” Jisung stumbles out and to the bathroom. Min can’t help but smile at him, he’s so damn cute. 

“We slept on the couch Hyunjin, can you stop being jealous for two seconds? It’s fucking exhausting, I don’t understand how many times I need to tell you I’m not sleeping with Jisung and don’t plan on it.” He lies hand over his face. 

_ ‘I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be. You might not see it but he’s in love with you Minho and I know he wants you. You guys might just be friends to you but to him there’s more.”  _

“He has a boyfriend, now goodbye Jin I’m done talking for now.” He hangs up before he can answer him. 

Minho lets out a deep sigh, he rolls over and grabs Sungie’s pig, nuzzling into it. 

The younger boy comes back in and smiles at the sight, “Hey cuddle me not him.” Sungie wiggles between them leaning up to kiss Min. 

“You feel any better kitten?” 

“Yeah, much better. Sorry I freaked out yesterday.” 

“You’re fine baby.” Minho hugs him tight, Jisung grabs his phone and checks his messages. Several from Chan. 

He opens them and nearly throws his phone, a shriek coming from his lips, “What?!” Minho jumps eyes flying back open. 

“That was a penis!!” Jisung yells. 

“Excuse me?”

“He sent me a dick pic oh my god.” Sungie starts laughing, grabbing his phone. Minho looks over his shoulder arms firmly around his waist. 

“What!? You’re supposed to be baby, why is he sending my kitten dick pics?” Min nearly growls. 

“Probably cause I sucked his dick yesterday.” 

“Again?” 

“Yeah, are you jealous?” 

Their eyes lock, Minho grabs his face, their lips smashing together. Jisung shrieks getting pushed down to his bed. His arms going around his neck happily. 

“This pretty little mouth is mine.” Min whispers his thumb pressing into his lower lip. Sungie nods, lips wrapping around the digit. 

“What has he done to you?” 

“You're just gonna dwell on it, why are you asking?” Sungie threads his fingers into his hair twirling the ends. 

“Because I want to know what that stupid rich blonde thinks he gets to do to  _ my  _ kitten.” 

Jisung swallows, cheeks red, “He sucked me off, and gave me a handjob, that’s it.” Minho tips his face up, looking at his neck, he notices small red marks barely even there. 

“And if I look at your little body am I gonna find marks from him?” 

“Only you.” Jisung bites his lower lip, fingers twitching slightly. Min hums, he lifts the younger’s sweater eyes traveling down his body, his thumbs moving to rubs down on his nipples. 

Sungie lets out a small whine eyes fluttering shut. 

Minho kisses up his neck slowly, “why do you go make yourself all pretty for me kitten?” He whispers thumbs still rubbing the sensitive area. 

Jisung giggles and nods, jumping up out of his bed, the younger goes into the pink room, stripping out of his sweater and ugly briefs. Changing into a cute pink pair with strawberries on them. He adds a matching top, and slides on knee high white socks too. The final touch being his white cat ears too. 

They missed the stream last night so viewers need something good to come back with. Jisung sneaks back into his room and grabs his phone so he can take pictures and maybe a couple videos. 

He adds a red mask and sets his phone up on the dresser standing in front doing peace signs smiling behind the material. 

He puts the picture up on Twitter,  _ ‘Sir wants me to get pretty, what colors should I put on my eyes???’  _

Jisung waits for a response, spinning on the chair his arms wrapped around himself. People start chiming in in a few minutes. 

The most popular is purple and red. 

Jisung sets his phone up and puts their stream on from there, he titles it,  ** _‘Not X Rated Just Yet’. _ **

He waves to the camera getting all his makeup out, comments start pinging soon. 

His eyes reading them as he sets up his brushes,  _ ‘I love when you do your makeup for us!’  _

_ ‘Pretty kitty’  _

Jisung lifts his bangs up with a clip giggling at his own reflection. People start asking for him to take his mask down too. He wags his finger no and starts his makeup. 

Minho opens the door peeking his head in, Jisung throws a plushie at him. Trying to get him to go away. 

Min pulls his hood up and walks by the camera, going to grab a random mask. He leans down next to the younger once his face is covered waving to the viewers. 

“Pretty.” He says softly while looking at Jisung’s makeup. 

Sungie scrunches his nose up at him, “out.” He pushes his chest. Minho grabs his thin wrist and the sub shrieks as he gets yanked from his chair. 

Out of view from the camera Min pulls their masks down and kisses him, picking him up with ease. Jisung curls around him, giggling as he gets kissed and pushed against the wall. 

He hums happily, tipping his head back letting Minho kiss down his neck biting softly. He tilts his head and sucks hard just below his ear, Jisung yelps. 

“Hey!” He shrieks feeling another get bitten into his skin. 

“Hmm, my pretty kitty.” Min looks at his handy work. 

“Babbbbeeee…” Jisung whines how is he going to cover these? He’d never dare make marks on Min, Hyunjin would lose his shit. 

“Whoops.” Min smirks, he sets his legs down going to make more marks. Jisung shrieks again, trying to push him away. 

He realizes he just whined babe very loud, much louder than the soft whispers Min had been whispering. 

“Guess you can’t see him for a couple days now.” Minho whispers and pulls both their masks back up. Jisung glares at him, eyes narrowed. His arms crossed over his chest as Min sets him back in his chair. 

Minho kisses the top of his head and waves again and then leaves the room. 

Jisung gets up and grabs the white board Minho always writes on. 

_ ‘And he calls me a brat’  _

He writes and sets it up next to him, “Hey!” He hears Minho yell most likely in his room or the kitchen. 

Jisung smirks behind his mask, wiggling slightly as he finishes his makeup. 

He grabs the white board again and hums,  _ ‘any requests?’ _

He watches the comments looking for something fun, erasing the board he moves back and writes something else. 

_ ‘Not R rated yet’  _

He giggles and stands up, spinning around because most people want to see his outfit. Many of their viewers are creepy guys and what not. But a lot of them are also girls who just think Sungie is adorable. Especially since he does makeup streams, and a lot are other subs of all genders, doms too. 

Jisung has a lot of other sub friends he’s made through streaming, some of them use their streams to guide them through more intense sessions too because they don’t have doms and they feel comfortable with Min. 

Only a couple actually know his name and have seen them without masks. 

Jisung wiggles and gets back in his chair, showing his knee highs, sometimes he really wishes he could show his mouth because he wants to stick his tongue out at viewers all the time. 

However with a small mole on his cheek and his crooked teeth his mouth is very recognizable and the last thing he needs is one of their friends stumbling across his streams. 

Talking already pushes the boundaries, if he does speak he makes is voice a little higher pitched and whiny. 

Sungie giggles and teases them a little, scooting his mask down a tiny bit. He gets up on his knees and shows his shirt. 

Someone requests for him to take his clothes off, he rolls his eyes at that. He slides his hands through his hair and peace signs the camera, turning the stream off. 

Now that it’s off he opens the dresser and pulls a toy out, rubbing himself down. He runs his hands over himself and takes a video of himself palming his member, the toy held between his thighs. 

The video goes on their snap, he lays back in the bed, curling up in some of the plushies. Minho busts the door open, “Hey hot stuff.” 

Sungie jumps going to hide the toy, “I don’t know why you’re hiding it like I didn’t see it.” Min crawls over, He pulls the younger mask down and locks their lips. 

“You look so pretty babyboy, I like these.” Minho slides his hands up his strawberry bottoms grabbing his bum. Jisung giggles and wraps his arms around him. 

“Thank you,” Min hums touching the younger all over. 

“What do I want to do to my pretty kitty? Tie you up? Show off your cute outfit for everyone? What do you wanna do?” 

Sungie touches the sides of his face, fingers tracing his jawline. 

“Wanna make you feel good Sir.” He whispers. 

Min lifts his chin looking at his love bites that are now bright red. 

“You always make me feel good,” Minho spreads his skinny thighs apart falling between them. 

“Wanna suck you off and ride you.” Jisung bites his dom’s lower lip. 

Min leans forward and fully connects their lips hand rubbing the younger through his pink briefs. 

“Don’t move.” Minho’s voice is stern. Jisung lays still, his mask getting pulled back up. He watches Min turn the camera on and start the stream, typing on the laptop that they can see themselves on. 

Minho comes over and takes his face in his hands, making Sungie sit up. Their eyes locked he carefully pushes his mask up instead of down, revealing Sungie’s soft lips. The younger whimpers not knowing what he’s doing. Min does the same to himself and leans in, kissing him slowly. 

Jisung wraps his arms around him, curling around his neck, Minho gets on the bed with him, on his knees. Pulling the younger boys legs to his waist too. He pushes him against the wall and slides his hands under his shirt, thumbs pressing into his nipples. 

Sungie inhales fingers threaded into his soft hair. This is something new, they never kiss like this when they’re streaming. It has the younger’s head spinning right now, these kisses are usually saved for just them. When they’re soft and slow and Minho makes love to him instead of fucking him senseless. 

Min kisses along his body, going nice and slow, letting his head fall back against the wall. Sungie lets out a little whine as he shifts and holds him closer. 

The comments start going off but neither are paying attention to them. Min pulls Sungie off the wall and sets him down, his head by the camera for once instead of at the other end. 

He fixes both their masks but not before leaning back in and kissing him again, tongue tracing his lower lip. Minho pulls back and takes his own shirt off, Jisung touches his stomach, fingers tracing the faded scar on his belly. 

“You’re so pretty.” Sungie whispers without meaning to, Minho smiles behind his mask. His hands slip down his small body now, rubbing his hips. 

Min moves to set his ankles on both of his shoulders, kissing along his legs. His fingers trailing along his body too. 

“What’re you doing?” His voice is quiet barely above a whisper. Minho hums softly and rubs his member through the pink material, palming him slowly. 

“Shhh,” Jisung nods his head and bites his lower lip, hands reaching for Minho. 

The elder boy leans down and pulls his own mask again and kisses down his neck. Sliding his hands up his shirt again. 

Sungie whines softly and curls around him pushing the mask back up. Minho then pins his arms down, making him gasp. He keeps his arms above his head, Min pulling back, taking a small vibrator Jisung had taken out earlier. 

“Don’t move.” 

Minho grabs one of his harnesses, sliding the white belts up his thighs. Sungie slips his hands into his own hair, pulling gently. 

He looks up at the comments, people asking why so mello, people also cooing at the sight of them being more lovey too. 

Jisung yelps as the vibrator slips inside him, moaning quietly now. The belts strap around his thighs and then up under his briefs, hooking around his waist. 

The white belts look perfect against Sungie tan skin and pink bottoms. 

Minho picks him up and shows him off, “ah-“ he tips his head back against Min’s shoulder. The toy being switched on. 

The elder rubs him gently again, touching his tip until he’s weepy and his hips are twitchy. 

“On your knees.” Min whispers, Sungie whines and obeys his words getting off the edge of the bed to sit on the floor. Minho moves the camera to his hand, Jisung nuzzled into his crotch. 

Minho unbuckles his belt, they’ve never shown him give head. Just because it shows too much of his face. Sungie pushes his mask up again sticking his tongue out. 

Min hums and slides a finger into his mouth, sucking on his digits happily. Jisung pulls off hiding his face in his thigh for a moment. 

His mask goes back down, shaking his head no. Minho leans down and kisses his forehead, his hands slide up Minho’s thighs now, tugging his jeans down his thighs. The younger leans up to his ear, “can’t show.” He whispers arms around his neck. 

Min picks him up, putting the camera to the side of the bed. Jisung pushes his dom to his back and rubs his cock through his boxers now, stroking him happily. 

He moves his mask again, pulling his boxers down now too. His tongue pokes out to lick his tip, thumb pressing into his head, rubbing slowly. 

Comments start to ping like crazy, Minho looks to the laptop wanting to know just how much Sungie’s face is showing. Not much shows thankfully but it’s more than usual. 

His mouth moves further down on him, nuzzling his nose into his pelvis. 

Minho moans softly, hand going down to Sungie’s hair, pulling gently. His eyes still on the laptop. Jisung pulls back spit dripping down his chin now, his mouth is showing. 

More comments go off, Sungie licks him more stroking him quickly. 

Minho picks him up covering his face, the two of them wrapping around each other kissing happily. It’s very obvious that their lips are locking the camera showing them making out happily. 

The younger gets in his lap, moving to take his shirt off. The white belt on show, it’s snug around his tiny waist. 

Jisung rolls his hips hand on his stomach bouncing slightly. His lower lip between his teeth mask pulling back down to cover his face fully. 

Minho hums and grips his hip, he flips Sungie over to his stomach, the younger giggling as his briefs get pulled down. The camera gets in Min’s hand now, showing his stretched hole, the vibrator still pushed inside. Slowly he pulls it out, fingers replacing it. 

Sungie moans and lifts his hips pushing down on his digits. Min hums spreading them making the younger whine quietly. 

Minho puts the camera back on the tripod, grabbing the lube from the side. He drips the cold liquid down his entrance, sliding his fingers back inside of him. Jisung moans more, rolling his hips back, fucking himself back on them. 

The elder adds his third digit and also presses his tip onto him. Jisung whimpers shimming his hips back to get him to actually push in. 

He giggles and takes his fingers out slicking himself up instead, pushing his head inside. Sungie groans face pushed into the bedding, fingers curled too. 

Min grabs his hips rolling his own forward, nails scratching his back a little. Sungie pushes back, meeting his small thrusts wanting more from his dom already. He gets on his knees and fucks himself back now. 

Minho gets a little harder, bucking forward, “ah-“ Sungie moans grabbing at the bed. The elder reaches forward and grabs his shoulder, starting a good pace. Comments start going again, Min glances at them, slowing his hips down to tease Jisung. 

His whines obvious, “sirrr…” the word coming out as more of a purr than anything else. 

Minho smirks pulling out completely, flipping him over to his back now. Sungie whimpers hips twitching, Min starts to stroke him fast only to stop, he drips lube onto his member and grips him. Rubbing his tip hard and then quickly pulling away. 

Jisung grips the sheets, “pl-please.” He whispers, Minho starts stroking him again, Sungie’s stomach clenching and unclenching. 

“Fuck fuck fuck-“ Jisung shakes, his cock twitching. 

Minho locks his wrists above his head not letting him push his hands away. The unoccupied hand goes back to rubbing him down messing with his head, making him over sensitive. 

“Ah, pl-please-wa-wanna cum…” he bucks up hips shaking. 

“Hmm, no.” Min smirks and releases his wrists using his other hand too now, his palm pressing to his head, other hand holding his shaft. 

Jisung’s back arches, another moan ripping from him, Minho’s hands come off him again however. 

“No no, please.” He cries thighs shaking and back arching more. 

Min thumbs at his slit now, causing his hips to buck up harder. Hands clenching the sheets legs moving everywhere, thighs twitching. 

Again he denies him, “please!” He presses his hips back trying to pull away from him now the oversensitivity making his head spin. 

Minho starts stroking him again, aggressively, palm going to his head, rubbing quickly. Jisung’s stomach clenches again, a cry ripping from him as he cums all over himself. At the same time Min pushes into him again, rolling his hips hard. 

Jisung clenches up, crying and trying to hide, he lets Minho fuck into him hard. His legs up on his shoulders, still shaking, eyes rolled back and mask damp from drool. 

Minho moves forward shifting his hips to hit a certain spot. Jisung shrieks pushing him away Min smirks and grabs him not letting him go. Sungie moans gripping his hands hard. 

“Fuck-“ he hisses, head tossed back, Min bucks again, hitting the same spot making him clench again. The younger’s hands gripping the sheets his entire body shaking now. 

Minho picks up his pace hitting his nerves hard, he keeps this until he’s cumming deep in him, both of them moaning and Sungie crying. 

Jisung is practically sobbing as Min pulls out, “breathe.” The dom whispers Sungie grabs at him, Minho holds him close. 

“Easy, you’re okay.” He murmurs, the younger clings to him tightly. 

The comments are firing off again, Minho rocks him, kissing all over his face through their masks. They turn away from the camera so Min can really look him over, “pretty kitty, you need to take a breath. You’re okay love,” 

“Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Minho smiles and scoops him up, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He kisses the side of his head, moving away from the view of the camera with Jisung still holding on tight. 

“Take a drink.” Min murmurs, Jisung drinks from his water bottle, head on Minho’s shoulder. 

“Okay?” 

Sungie nods and then giggles, “y-yeah, just love you.” Minho takes his face in his hands, kissing him sweetly. 

“Shhh,” He points to the camera and Sungie giggles more, Minho carries him back to the bed, curling up with him. The younger crawls to the end of the bed, legs shaking, waving to the camera. 

The viewers start going crazy again, Min pulls him to his chest, hugging him tightly. Their hands lock as they both get all cuddly. 

Minho holds him close rubbing along his sides, Jisung curls up against him. Nuzzling into his neck, Min holds him and moves to the camera, shutting the stream down. 

The second it cuts out their masks come off, “pretty kitty, lets get you cleaned up.” He lays him down and unhooks the harness and takes off his cat ears. Then Min picks him up, carrying him into the bathroom. 

They get in the bathroom Jisung hums happily, the warm water surrounding him. Minho sliding in behind him. 

“I’m so sleepy now.” 

“Me too,” 

Sungie curls up against him laying between his legs, head on his chest. Min smiles and kisses the top of his head, he grabs his phone that’s off to the side and takes a picture of them. 

He posts it to twitter and takes a couple more of their faces showing just a tiny bit. Those go to their Snapchat. 

After they’re all washed up Min scoops Sungie up again and dries him off. Carrying him into his room. 

“Sleepy baby,” Minho murmurs rubbing his back. Jisung hums while wrapping himself in his blankets. 

“I’ll be right back kitten, I’m gonna grab you something to eat.” 

“Hmhm.” 

The younger nuzzles into his pillows, loving that he’s in his dom’s bed. Comfortable by the smell and feel of him everywhere. 

He sits up and grabs one of Minho’s sweaters from the floor tugging it over his head. 

“You’re so cute.” Min comes over with a bag of sliced apples and more water. Jisung takes them happily. He pulls the hood on and covers most of his face, letting the elder take more pictures of him. 

“People made so many gifs of you sucking my dick babe.” 

“Cause they’ve never seen me do it.” Jisung crawls into his lap, hugging him tightly. 

Minho kisses his forehead, rolling his eyes at the messages he has from Hyunjin. He’s annoyed with him and is not going to talk to him, he needs to learn his lesson. 

“Baby can you get my phone from my room please?” Sungie asks softly, Min nods and gets up. 

“He’s so annoying.” Minho announces coming back in. Jisung’s phone in his hand open might he add. 

“Who?” 

“Chan, he wants to go out with you tonight, he saw you yesterday it’s my day now.” 

“It’s been my day the past two days but how’s that turned out huh?” Jisung mumbles while taking his phone. He curls up on the elder’s chest, one leg going up over his thighs. 

“I don’t want to go out with him anyway and even if I did I can’t.” He adds feeling Min grumbling. 

“Why?”

“Because you ate my neck.” Sungie leans up and sucks on his collarbone, moving up to his neck, Min doesn’t stop him, his fingers slipping into his damp hair. 

Jisung bites down right on his pulse, sucking a red mark to the area. He pulls away and moves further smirking at the sight, his teeth catching another part of his sensitive skin. 

“Happy now?” 

“Hmhm.” Sungie presses kisses to the marks tracing them with his fingertips. 

“Guess you can’t see Hyunjin now either.” 

“Oh what a shame.” Minho lifts his chin and tugs him into his lap. 

“Make more.” He whispers in his ear. 

Jisung does not need to be told twice, he starts sucking on his chest, moving down to lick at his nipples and bite down on the areas around. Min groans softly, Sungie never marks him, but having his bites and his kisses on his skin makes him feel good. 

Hyunjin is a good fuck don’t get him wrong, but he will never love anyone like he loves his kitten. Sungie is his baby, his sub, and nobody will ever replace him. They both know at some point in their lives they’ll be together openly not just behind closed doors. They’ll give up their habits of messing with people and show just how much they love each other out in the open. 

Min shuts his eyes arching his back a little, Sungie kisses up his neck again biting down. 

“You’re mine.” He whispers locking their hands. Pinning them down next to the elder’s head. 

“All yours baby.” Minho bites his lower lip and hums happily as Sungie locks their mouths kissing him hard and passionately. 

Jisung shifts his hips, his tongue sliding past his dom’s lips. Min licks up into his mouth, sucking his tongue into his. Sungie moans quietly. 

“I love you.” He says against his mouth. 

“I love you too, so much kitten.” Minho flips them over and kisses all over his neck now, touching him everywhere. 

Jisung goes to curl his legs around his waist but stops hearing the doorbell go off. Their eyes open and lock. 

“Who the hell is that?” Minho whispers, he doesn’t get up. Laying against the younger’s chest. Sungie grabs his phone and checks the outside camera. 

“Why is he here?” 

“Who?”

“Chan…” 

“Nobody is home.” Min says sternly not letting Sungie up. 

“I wasn’t getting up, my legs are all wobbly.” 

Jisung lifts his face back to his and kisses him more, not being able to keep his hands off the elder right now. Min slides his hands under his sweater mouth moving down his neck again. 

Sungie squeaks as his legs get tugged around his waist again. 

“How sensitive are you?” 

The younger blushes, it’s obvious how sensitive he is by the way his hips keep twitching back away from Min without his control. 

Minho reaches down and runs his thumb against his slit. Jisung yanks away a whimper coming from him. 

“Hmm, cute.” 

He does it again and the younger whines, “st-stop!” He hisses pushing his hand away. Min giggles and kisses him again. 

“Sensitive kitten.” He smirks against his mouth. 

Jisung wraps around him, “too sensitive for play.” He whispers. Minho nods and kisses him gently, moving from between the younger’s legs so he’s not hurting him. 

Opting to hold him against his chest, hugging him from behind. 

“Take a nap babyboy.” 

“Mmm gonna.” 

*

“Sungie where’s your concealer?” Minho calls from his room, a couple days has passed and the once red hickies all over his neck and chest are now a purply green. He needs to cover them for work, and because he’s supposed to see Hyunjin today. 

“Here, it’s gonna be too dark for you though.” Jisung wraps his arms around the elder kissing his shoulder. 

“What do I use then?” 

“You’re gonna have to get your own babe.” Sungie laughs. 

“Sungieeee help me.” Min whines, the younger giggles more, “I’ll see what I can do, sit down.” 

Jisung goes into the pink room and grabs his makeup bag. He comes back in and sits in Minho’s lap, lifting his chin up. 

“You can’t even see yours.” 

“I’m a professional.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “are you getting naked?” 

“What?” 

“Do I need to cover the ones on your chest?” 

“Oh, um, I shouldn’t be but do it just in case.” Sungie pulls his t shirt off his dom, resisting the urge to lean down and make more marks. 

“What is that?” Min watches him cover his chest and neck in a green liquid, taking his brush after and buffing it into his skin. 

“Color corrector.” Sungie adds an orange color too. 

“This is gonna look so funky on you.” He mumbles while dripping his foundation onto him now too. 

“I think it’ll look fine.” Minho leans back and lets him do whatever he needs to. 

“I wouldn’t let him mess with your neck at all, he’ll taste the makeup.” Sungie smirks a little, his fingers blend the colors together. The love bites are covered, Min just looks a little more tan than usual. 

“Okay.” Minho sets his hands on Jisung’s hips, he’s already in his uniform. 

“What’s that?” 

“A powder foundation I have that’s too light for me.” Sungie presses it into his skin, it helps a little. 

“There best you’re gonna get.” He leans down and kisses him. 

“Thanks baby.” 

“Now I need to go to work.” 

“Are you going out tonight?” 

“I don’t know yet. Why?” 

“Just asking,” 

“You’re going out with Hyunjin aren’t you? Why’s it matter if I’m going out?” 

“I was just asking Sung.” Min kisses his forehead as the younger gets up. 

Jisung hums and hugs him quickly, “love you.” 

“Love you too, be safe if you go out.” 

“I will, you too. If I come home and he’s on our couch your ass is getting beat.” 

Minho laughs softly, “sir yes sir.” 

*

At work Jisung is swamped he also checks throughout the day to make sure the hickies are still covered. He texts Chan asking if he can pick him up since he’s barely spoken to the blonde since he saw him a couple days ago. 

“Hey princess.” Chan smiles seeing the younger hop into his car. 

“Hi Channie, how was your day?” Sungie leans over and kisses his cheek, taking his hand. He eyes the bag in the back seat, a present. 

“Long, it was fun though. We had a couple new artists come in and record new stuff. How was yours?” 

“Even longer, I had so many rude customers today.” He pouts and leans his head on his shoulder, Chan hums, “Do you wanna go out for dinner baby?” 

“That sounds amazing. Do you think we could stop at home first so I can change?” 

“Yeah of course,” Sungie smiles again and kisses his lips timidly. 

“I missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, you’ve been such a busy boy I’ve barely heard from you.” 

“I know, I’m sorry babe, I think I might be getting sick or something. I just haven’t been feeling well, as soon as I get home from work I’m exhausted.” Jisung lies. 

“It’s okay honey, just take care of yourself, you work so much.” 

“I will.” Sungie nuzzles into his side he’s quiet for the rest of the ride. Once home he hops out, taking Chan’s hand. Hyunjin’s car isn’t in the driveway thank god. That means he won’t have to deal with him for another day. 

“Min! I’m h-“ Jisung stops mid sentence, eyes locked on Hyunjin currently between Min’s legs his mouth on his member. 

Sungie feels something in him break,  _ never  _ has he actually seen one of Minho’s boyfriend’s doing anything to him. The most he’s seen is kissing and that annoys him enough. 

Minho jumps and pushes Hyunjin’s face away, pulling his boxers back up quickly. 

“Sungie I didn’t know you were gonna be home already!” He says quickly. 

Jisung stands in shock, he tries to handle his facial expression and his emotions but it’s a lot. He feels tears well in his eyes. 

Taking in a breath and puts his head down and rushes by them, tugging Chan with him. 

“Hey You okay?” Chan says quickly taking his face in his hands. 

Jisung nods, “y-yes, just shocked...Min is like my older brother so I’m kind of grossed out.” He mutters and wipes his eyes quickly. He pulls his shirt off and starts to get dressed, taking a black short sleeve button up with red letters on the front. Then he strips out of his work pants and tugs on jeans. 

“You sure you’re okay baby?” 

“Yeah, can I stay over tonight?” 

“Of course princess.” Jisung packs a bag quickly, “let me just go to the bathroom.” 

He leaves his room and goes into the bathroom, Sungie shuts the door and slides down the door, pushing his palms into his eyes. Tears fill and spill down his cheeks, his heart clenching in his chest. 

“Fuck…” He whispers hitting his head against the door. 

He doesn’t care that Min dates Hyunjin, he doesn’t care that they fuck, that he makes him scream in his ear. But he does  _ not  _ want to see it. That’s his one rule. That’s both of their one fucking rule. 

Jisung wipes his eyes angry that he’s crying, he grabs at his concealer and covers the hickies from Minho more. Shaking slightly. He’s so fucking mad. So, heart broken, he hates it. 

He shoves his toothbrush into a small bag and puts his eyeliner and mascara in too. He can’t put makeup on right now, he’s way too emotionally and shaky. 

Wiping his face off Sungie stares in the mirror, he can’t seem this upset. So he quickly turns on the faucet and splashes water on his face, taking a steady breath. 

“You’re okay.” He whispers to himself while shutting his eyes. He can’t get the imagine of Minho’s head thrown back and his hand in his hair. How his mouth was hung open and Hyunjin’s stupid lips were wrapped around him. 

Jisung grits his teeth, Minho is  _ his  _ dom. He does not want to see anyone touch his dom like that. He’s mad and hurt and overwhelmed. 

Calming himself more he turns the water off and wipes his face, waiting for the redness to go away. After a few seconds he’s okay and he opens the door and goes back into his room. 

“Ready?” He smiles at Chan, the blonde gets off his bed and takes his hand. The bag he packed slung over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, your face is all red princess you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah I just washed up so I wouldn’t smell as bad.” Sungie forces a laugh. 

Chan kisses him, Jisung pulls away and tugs him out of his bedroom. 

“Jisung-“

“I’m not coming home tonight don’t wait up. Not that you would since you’re clearly preoccupied.” Sungie cuts him off and shuts the door behind him. 

Minho stares, he fucked up, seriously fucked up. 

“Told you.” Hyunjin says from the side of him. 

“Told me what?” Min snaps. 

“He has feelings for you, why do you think he just threw a fit.” 

“Because he just walked in on your sucking my dick Hyunjin, it made him uncomfortable.” Minho runs his hands through his hair. 

Sungie is so mad, so upset, he can tell, the look on his face told him enough. God he feels so bad. 

*

“You’re so cute.” Chan laughs as Jisung leans across the table to feed him the younger blushes and hides his face. 

“Shush.” He takes a drink of the fruity drink he ordered, it’s strong but he needs strong right now. 

The blonde hums and reaches across the table and locks their hands. 

“Do you have work tomorrow?” 

“Yeah but it’s the night shift.” 

“Come to the studio with me tomorrow morning.” Sungie giggles, “Okay.” 

They continue their dinner and once they’re done Jisung is a little tipsy, and he’s all over Chan, arms around his neck. The older boy picks him up while walking into his apartment. 

“Hey!” He laughs but doesn’t try to get down, he goes as far as to kiss him, a little harder than usual. Chan doesn’t seem to mind either, he slides his hands into his back pockets and grabs. 

Jisung hums and slides his tongue along his lower lip, fingers in his curls. 

“Aren’t you brave tonight baby.” Chan smirks he carries the younger into his room and pushes him against the wall. 

“Want you.” Sungie murmurs, he curls his legs around him tightly, payback is a Bitch Minho. 

Chan hums against him and slides his hands under his shirt, the younger whines softly as his nipples get pulled softly. He rolls his hips forgetting to be a virgin at the moment, he wants Chan one hundred percent. Min broke his rule, he’s about to break his too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Minho really done fucked UP! I honestly love writing this fic so I'm really glad you all like it so much. It's completely different from anything I've done before so I'm having a lot of fun with it.
> 
> Anyway, I feel like I had more to say to you guys but I can't think of what it was so I guess fuck me. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> my twitter is foreverbattles 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
